


青与朱红

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 新皮肤au 构思了一阵子，现在把这篇迟来的文写出来，emmmm总感觉不太对。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler





	青与朱红

张开眼，入眼便是一片湛蓝的天，灿烂的阳光从树梢洒下闪的人睁不开眼，幼嫩的手挡在眼前试图将阳光与自己分离，却被灼热的阳光刺痛了手臂。

灼烧感在手臂上迟迟不退，孩子干脆放弃了抵抗。她躺在阳光里闭着眼试图从一片空白的脑海中寻找关于自己的蛛丝马迹，然而无论她如何思考都是徒劳，她的大脑中一片空白，甚至连自己叫什么都不知道。

身上灼热的阳光忽然消失，一片阴影笼罩在了身前，孩子睁开眼，有一个窈窕的身影撑伞背光而立。被阳光刺痛的双目一时间无法看清周围，唯一撞进视野里的便是红，仿佛燎原之火将周遭一切都燃烧殆尽。

“堂堂青龙竟然也会把自己弄的这么狼狈”眼前的朱红蹲下身，声音清澈，带着莫名的笑意。  
“一直在这里也不是办法，你要不要和我走？”朱红色伸出了手，孩子像是受到了蛊惑一般轻轻把稚嫩的手放入了眼前那只白皙的手中，天青色的纹路在手臂上缓慢游走。天青与朱红相融，孩子吃惊地看着自己的手臂，朱红的人却露出了略带怀念的笑，她抱起依然在地上的孩子优雅的向来路走去。  
温暖的温度让孩子昏昏欲睡，她将脑袋放在朱红的肩头缓缓闭上了眼。  
“法拉，你叫做法拉”  
这是她失去意识前听到的最后一句话。

红，到处都是红色，红色的火焰将大地烧的焦黑，她站在焦黑的土地上身穿天青色铠甲。火光冲天而起将曾经澄澈的天空都染的鲜血淋漓。浓重的黑烟从开裂的土地中上升，烟雾包裹着一缕朱红。  
焦急，绝望。  
穿着天青色铠甲的自己紧紧握着手中的长枪，想要攻击却不知从何下手。燃烧的羽毛从黑烟中剥落，黑烟中的朱红色越来越弱，就像是即将熄灭的火光。  
“**********！”  
自己似乎喊了些什么，黑烟中传来一声惨烈的鸟鸣。最后的画面便是自己奋不顾身的向黑烟猛冲了过去，撕裂感瞬间笼罩了全身。

“啊！！！！”  
法拉大汗淋漓的从床上醒来，刚才的噩梦仿佛是真实的，现在那种撕裂般的灼烧感依旧停留在自己的皮肤上。她抬手看了看自己的手臂，光滑如初，青色的纹路在手上缓缓流动。咽下一肚子的疑问，法拉从翻身下床。  
这是一间建在森林中的木屋，阳光从窗口射入将房间照得透亮。家具都是用简易的木头搭成的，虽然简陋但充满了温馨的气息。  
屋子的主人似乎外出了，朱红色的伞倚在门口。虽然并没有得到屋主的允许，法拉还是拉开了屋子的木门。

透过树林可以隐约看见巨大的湖泊，清风从湖边吹来带着清新的水汽，就连阳光都没有之前那般灼热。  
展开身体深呼吸，四周的风开始围着法拉打转，树叶被吹的漫天飞舞，有青色的鳞片渐渐浮现在法拉的身上，从指尖到脸颊。  
熟悉的感觉笼罩了法拉，曾几何时她似乎也像这样驾驭着狂风在九天之上自在的翱翔。

“然后呢？”法拉紧皱眉头。

“究竟发生了什么？”她看着自己弱小的身躯，虽然记忆依然没有恢复，但直觉告诉她现在这副身体有什么不对，她应该是梦中那个英武神气的女子而不是一个弱小的孩子。

“那个人究竟是谁？”法拉忽然想起了梦中的那抹朱红。  
“我究竟喊了什么？那个梦到底是什么？”  
正当法拉抱头苦想的时候有脚步声由远及近，一抹与梦中相似的灼热朱红出现在了视野中。  
看着来人渐渐接近，一个陌生的名字出现在了嘴边。  
“安吉拉”  
法拉呢喃。

现在才看清朱红的样子，法拉打量着面容姣好的女人。她穿着一身朱红色裙子，羽毛是裙子的装饰。柔顺的黑发束在脑后，鬓角搭在脸上。身后的翅膀收束着带着夏天般的炎热，漆黑的眼瞳倒映着法拉的影子，瞳孔深处有鲜红的火焰在燃烧。  
“你是谁？”法拉心中早有答案，但她还是忍不住问了出来。  
“我是朱雀，叫做安吉拉”朱雀轻轻摸了摸法拉的头。

带着凉意的清风穿过树林，安吉拉直起身体用皮肤感受这份凉爽，随后她绽放了一个温柔的笑。  
被定格在仲夏的树林终于随着青龙的苏醒迎来了春天，这也代表着那个时刻终于要来临。  
“我想和你再呆久一些”她对法拉说，法拉歪头表示不解。  
“你以后就会知道的，我们先回家吧”安吉拉牵住法拉的手向家中走去，朱红与天青交错。清风将炎热驱赶至湖边，预示着这片区域又将易主。

与安吉拉共同生活了几天，天气越来越凉，甚至有绵软的春雨降下来。法拉站在门外看着满树葱翠感觉十分不解。  
“安吉拉，秋天要来了吗？”  
“是春天要来了。”安吉拉执伞站在法拉身边为她挡雨，雨水刚落在她身上就蒸发殆尽。  
“可是夏天过去之后不应该是秋天吗？”  
“四方兽控制四季，这里只有我，所以只有夏季。”  
“可是春天来了的话不就代表青龙也在这里吗？”法拉疑惑。  
“所以你就是青龙啊”安吉拉微笑着摸了摸法拉的头。  
“我就是青龙？可我既没有力量有没有记忆，连身体都是小孩子，这样的我真的是青龙吗？”  
“你当然是青龙，只是力量还没恢复，所以到现在夏天还没有过去”安吉拉看着四周露出了怀念的神情。  
“所以青龙和你是什么关系呢？”法拉忽然发问，这着实让安吉拉惊讶。  
“为什么这么问？”  
“因为我感觉我很喜欢你”年幼的法拉说的异常认真，这不由得让安吉拉怀疑她是否真的明白那份感情。  
“这件事等你恢复记忆了自己发掘吧，我不能告诉你太多。”  
“告诉我的话我就变不成青龙了吗？”法拉紧张的拽住安吉拉的袖子，安吉拉一时哭笑不得。  
“傻子，你就是青龙啊”  
“可我没有记忆，就算你说我是我也会觉得很违和，就像在听另一个人的故事，可喜欢你的是现在的我，还没有成为青龙的我，如果我日后变回了青龙，现在的这个我会不会就此消失？”  
“安吉拉，我喜欢你，不是青龙的喜欢，是我自己的喜欢。”  
安吉拉一时无言，看着法拉的眼神，她张了张口还是没能说话，这个问题她实在无法回答。  
“如果我不变回青龙是不是就能一直待在你身边？”  
安吉拉握紧了法拉的手，依旧没有说话。

入夜，夏日的星光从窗口照射在法拉的脸上，她再次做梦了，但这次的梦并没有那么恐怖。苍青色的女人与安吉拉靠在湖边的树上，安吉拉一脸幸福的依偎在女人怀中，脸上有淡淡的红晕。  
两人在湖边坐了许久，就当法拉以为他们不会再动弹时苍青色的女人从身上摸出了一枚如天空般清澈的龙鳞放在了安吉拉手中，安吉拉眼中的幸福浓郁的几乎溢了出来，她捧住女人的脸狠狠吻了上去，女人翻身将安吉拉压在身下，旖旎的气息笼罩了整个梦境。

清晨，天气似乎又凉了一些，法拉惊讶的看着自己明显抽长的身高呆愣，安吉拉并不惊讶，她告诉法拉随着记忆的恢复身体也会变回原来的样子，法拉很不开心，她干脆把自己锁在屋子里生闷气。

昨夜的梦依旧在脑海中一遍遍回放，安吉拉娇媚的样子让法拉脸颊发红，同时嫉妒的情绪像狂风一样席卷着她的内心。  
“我不是青龙”她恶狠狠的说。  
“我也要创造只属于我和安吉拉的回忆”  
想通了之后法拉出门去找安吉拉。朱红色的身影在一片苍翠中十分显眼，像是不会熄灭的圣火。  
“安吉拉，我们去湖边好不好”法拉依然气鼓鼓的，抓着安吉拉的衣袖。  
“怎么了？还在生气？”安吉拉不解的问。  
“我昨天做了个梦”她看着安吉拉的眼睛“梦里青龙和你在树下合为一体”安吉拉的脸颊刷一下变得通红。  
“她还给了你她的龙鳞。”  
安吉拉下意识捂住了胸口的吊坠，法拉将一切看在眼里。  
“也许我注定消失，但我依然希望拥有独一无二的，与你的回忆。”说着她踮起脚尖抚上安吉拉的脸，在她惊讶的目光中将一个清风般柔和的吻落在了她的唇上。  
“安吉拉我喜欢你”  
阳光下微笑的少女让安吉拉一时间有些恍惚，眼前的法拉给她既陌生又熟悉的感觉。一样的脸，一样的性格，一样莫名的执着，却又有什么不一样。  
“我没有东西可以给你”法拉摸遍了全身  
“你能不能给我一根羽毛？”  
“诶？”安吉拉有些疑惑。  
“就当是送给我的纪念吧”法拉伸出手。  
朱红色的羽毛从翅膀上摘下放在法拉手中，法拉微笑着，带着得意。  
“青龙从没拿到过安吉拉的羽毛，可我拿到了，这是只属于我和安吉拉的回忆”这么想着，法拉把羽毛挂在脖子上放在心口的位置，就像是这么做就能和青龙一拼高下。  
“法拉......”安吉拉有些担忧的看着眼前的人，就快没时间了，可很多东西却如同乱麻一般越扯越紧。

天气似乎已经变成了春天，只有毒辣的太阳顽强的把夏日的影子留在这片树林。时间已经过了很久，可法拉依旧没有拿回自己的记忆。因为太过抗拒所以力量恢复没有任何进展，安吉拉的表情越来越忧虑，法拉想询问究竟发生了什么，可安吉拉只是笑着摇头说没事。

直到那天的来临。  
梦中的场景似乎变成了现实，燎原之火将天空点燃，开裂的焦黑的土地上缓缓冒出黑烟，安吉拉表情严肃的抓着她的伞让法拉赶紧离开。  
“究竟是怎么回事！”法拉紧握着安吉拉的手生怕她消失。  
“这是我犯下的罪孽”安吉拉看着眼前末世一般的场景苦笑。  
“我作为四方兽中的引路人本应该引领灵魂升天，可却为了自己的私心和青龙呆在自己创造的幻境里。”  
法拉满脸不解。  
“没有人引领的灵魂自然会暴乱，只有我的火焰能平息它们的怒气，可青龙却代替我被它们撕成了碎片”  
“为了弥补我的过错，我不能再逃避。”说着她的手臂上燃起了火焰，法拉一不留神被烫的松了手。“谢谢你给了我如此美好的回忆”  
安吉拉猛的推开法拉，她幻化成一只朱红色大鸟带着烈火被黑烟笼罩。  
“安吉拉！”法拉嘶吼，此刻她痛恨自己没拿回力量，痛恨自己不能拯救安吉拉，强烈的刺激让她的大脑出现了一片空白，等恢复意识的时候苍青色的龙鳞铠甲已经覆盖了全身。  
可是早已经来不及了。

凄惨的鸟鸣响起，朱红色火焰从朱雀的身上迸发，包裹住浓郁的黑烟，包裹住焦黑的土地，包裹住燃烧的天空。纯净的朱红之火以燎原之势向外扩散，烧毁一切污秽之物，代价是她的生命。

大火烧了整整一天，成为青龙的法拉只能在火墙外静静看着，她无能为力。撕心裂肺的绝望随着朱红之火的熄灭染遍了全身。火焰烧过的地方一片荒芜，但浓郁的生命气息却在这片荒地上飘荡。  
“这是我必须偿还的代价”安吉拉的声音似乎还在耳边回荡。

恢复记忆之后依旧有一种违和感，那些鲜明的记忆与她的融合，她已经不能将自己和青龙分开。法拉成为了青龙，唯一改变的可能就是那叠加在一起的两份爱意。

没有歇斯底里，甚至没有眼泪。法拉在安吉拉烧出的空地里种了一片树林。永恒的春天在树林中停驻，她悉心的照顾着那些树苗，直到它们长成一片苍翠。  
四方兽是不灭的，法拉坚信着这点，就凭安吉拉的羽毛还带着朱雀的力量。

时光飞逝，一丝炎热的风吹入了永春的树林，在当年那个位置，朱红色的女孩迷茫的坐在地上。

“堂堂朱雀竟然也会把自己弄的这么狼狈”法拉压抑着自己激动的心情向女孩伸出手。  
“这样也不是办法，你愿不愿意跟我走？”  
下一个瞬间，青与朱红再次交融。


End file.
